


The Chosen Angel

by Casmonster1



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Castiel wouldn't change, even if others didn't see everything he did.The humans were fragile, but beautiful.





	The Chosen Angel

Castiel may have to hide form his Hunter for the moment, but at least he could keep Dean safe. "You dumb man..."

Why had they gone seperate ways? Didn't the brothers know that they could protect each other better together?

Castiel could already feel something clawing at the shield he had cast around Dean, but his Hunter needed the sleep. 

The war of their lives was coming and even Castiel wasn't ready for either of his Brothers to come back. 

But the two Hunters he cherished.... the man he loved, Dean was in the crossfire of some hectic plan that wouldn't even work. 

The Angels had tried before to reshape the world, gently guiding humans and animals to do the best.

But this was the fight they had all seen coming once Lucifer had gotten it into his head that Father wasn't coming back. 

\-----

Castiel really should be doing more, but what was left except to let the chips fall?

He moved to sit on the bed, the humans were so small... fragile, they needed to be protected, not thrown around like rag dolls.

Castiel brought his focus back, laying a hand on Dean. "You aren't alone, Dean. I'm right here."

Castiel just wished he could believe that, then maybe Dean would accept that he couldn't handle it all alone.

Castiel felt movement outside the room, standing up and leaving the room to investigate. "You aren't supposed to be here."

"I was simply asked to keep track of the men, nothing more. The fight will still happen."

Castiel didn't flinch even as he saw the darkness that the demon hid underneath Meg. "You won't win, have you all seen the power these two have? They may be apart now, but it won't stay that way for long."

Meg rolled her eyes. "Well, hot wings. you just keep putting your cards on the losing side, these mortals won't win."

Castiel simply turned around, he needed to do a sweep. If it was here, others may be as well. "Good luck with that lost cause."

Castiel would never stop putting his faith in humans, they were always good and willing to try, his Father had always said to treat them as precious and loved. 

So even if his Father was gone, Castiel wouldn't give up the fight he had sworn to join in.


End file.
